


The Boondocks Extended

by Moment_of_Tangency (orphan_account)



Category: The Boondocks
Genre: Brotherly Love, Brothers, Episode Related, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Overprotective, Side Stories, just a little bit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:03:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1202203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Moment_of_Tangency
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The in's and out's of Huey and Riley's relationship.</p>
<p>Because the show doesn't give us nearly enough information.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thank you for not snitching

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: unfortunately, I own nothing

Riley’s personal vendetta against snitching didn’t really gain momentum until he snitched for Huey. Back when they lived on the south side of Chicago, life had been dangerous all the time and Riley had quickly gotten used to avoiding potentially crooked policemen. But he had never actually interacted with any cops until one of Huey’s many radical leftist organizations went sour. He hadn’t really understood what had happened at the time, but he knew Huey and there was no way his older brother was doing anything worth going to jail over. So he went to the police station, ready to lie for his family if he had to – anything to get Huey out of holding. And he had. He’d told the first policeman who’d listen that he’d heard one of the other niggahs in Huey’s organization conspiring to get Huey arrested. The man had smiled, nodded, and remained completely silent throughout Riley’s story until finally he had interrupted to tell Riley he’d heard everything he needed to hear. There had been a bunch of action after that, policemen hurrying all over the station, but nobody had said anything about releasing Huey. In fact, they didn’t say anything about Huey for a while. Multiple _days_ had passed before Riley got to see his older brother again and that was after a ridiculous amount of bullshit and paperwork had been taken care of. That was the last time Riley had gone to the police for help; seeing the haggard look on Huey’s face had convinced him they couldn’t be trusted to get anything done. He’d hugged Huey as soon as he had walked through the front door and promised himself that he would never snitch again. Huey deserved better than that.

If you needed something done, you had to do it yourself.

 

-

 

Huey always rolled his eyes whenever Riley went on one of his many rants over his bicycle. It was ridiculous how much time and effort his little brother put into the stupid thing, pumping air into the tires until they were taught and polishing it until it gleamed. There were so many other more productive things he could be doing instead of devoting his life to the upkeep of his bike…but, if he were honest, it warmed his heart to see how much Riley cared for the thing. It had been his before he had passed it down to his brother back in Chicago – he had been in the throes of his political agenda back then and hadn’t seen bicycling as worthy of his time.

To be honest, he had expected Riley to grow tired of it immediately. It didn’t seem like something in conjunction with Riley’s gangsta persona, after all it was just a dusty old bike. But Riley had loved it like it was a member of the family (maybe better) and it was weeks before he stopped spending the majority of the day riding it, cleaning it, or pimpin it out. At first Huey hadn’t given it any thought other than the initial surprise that came with finally having the apartment to himself. It was a pleasant feeling to be able to read his books without having to ignore his little brother’s attempts to distract him. But eventually it had become difficult to look the other way. Riley was spending all of his time with the damn thing, and any time he spent in the apartment was devoted to long rants about the many improvements he was making on it. Eventually it had gotten to the point where Huey wasn’t even able to hide behind his poker face; he found himself gritting his teeth whenever he saw his brother leaving the apartment or at the mere mention of bicycles. Of course Riley capitalized on this – laughing at him, teasing him, calling him jealous. As if he would be jealous of his little brother over something as trivial as a bike.

It wasn’t until a week later, when he was on the verge of snapping, that Huey realized he _was_ jealous, just not of Riley. No, he was jealous of the stupid bike for occupying time that Riley would otherwise spend bothering his older brother. It was immature and juvenile, but Huey found himself wishing he had never given the thing away in the first place even though he had seen how much the other boy had wanted it. But, now that he had recognized and acknowledged his own jealousy, it was much easier to distance himself from his feelings and look at the problem logically. And the logical thing to do was to get involved where he could; if he wanted to hang out with Riley, the best way to do it would be to appeal to his affection for his bike. So Huey helped Riley improve his bike, taught him how to pop a wheelie, even took him to the store to buy rims after they’d moved to Woodcrest. It was worth it to see the huge grin on the boy’s face. And when Ed and Rummy had stolen Riley’s bike, Huey had walked to the Wuncler mansion with him to get it back. Because that’s what older brothers did.

 

-

 

Huey gasped, sitting up in bed to scan the room for whatever had woken him up. The room was still dark, the only illumination coming from the streetlight by their house, and as far as he could tell the house was as quiet as the grave. A drop of sweat rolled down his neck to his back and Huey slumped. He could feel exhaustion creeping back in now that the adrenaline had worn off but he rolled out of bed anyway and grabbed a flashlight and pellet gun. He made his way past the mess of clothes on Riley’s side of the room and opened the door, careful not to disturb his little brother. He didn’t want to burden anyone else with his problem.

He walked down the hallway to the stairs, checking each room and window for burglars. Seeing none, he made his way to the first floor to check that the doors were still secure. This was the fourth time since Ed and Rummy had broken into their house that Huey had woken up in the middle of the night for no clear reason. And each time it happened, his peace of mind could never be reestablished until he had checked the entire house top to bottom. It was starting to become a compulsion; the knot of tension and anxiety in his chest would never loosen until he had made sure that all possible points of entry had been checked. Only then would he allow himself to breathe a sigh of relief and head back to his room and the sanctity of his bed.

Huey walked through the living room, peering through the windows there and tapping on the glass to reassure himself that it was real and solid. It passed his inspection and he moved on to the next one, treating it with the same scrutiny that he had the others. In all honesty, Huey knew that checking locks wouldn’t actually deter a real burglary, not by much. After all, robbers didn’t assume the houses they targeted were unlocked. He repeated that fact to himself over and over, even as he moved on to check the last window.

_What we really need_ Huey mused as he passed by the Wuncler security key pad _is an alarm system that actually works._ That would be a far safer deterrent to potential burglars, especially when the only other option was Granddad’s shotgun. Besides, that way he would be able to stay in his room and protect Riley rather than run through the house, risking his life by going on the offensive. Huey nodded to himself, convinced. As soon as morning came, he would persuade Granddad to buy a new security system. He refused to leave Riley’s safety to a couple of locked windows and Wuncler’s faulty alarms.

Finally he reached his room, opening and closing the door as quietly as he could. Riley was right where he left him, still deep in sleep. Huey watched him for a few minutes, a frown making his features sharp in the dim light, and memorized the line of his body, sleep-heavy and relaxed, under the sheets. He looked so peaceful – way more fragile than anyone had any right to be – and as Huey made his way to his bed, he tried very hard not to remember the day their apartment in Chicago had first been robbed. They were in Woodcrest now, that wouldn’t happen again. Huey would make sure of that.


	2. Shinin

Riley was a handful at the best of times but after a fight was a whole different ball game. Huey shook his head as he reached under his bed for his first aid kit and pulled out antiseptic and cotton balls.

“I don’t _need_ dat shit Huey, I ain’t hurt,” Riley protested for the millionth time, wrenching his arm out of his brother’s grip before he could start cleaning his cuts and scrapes. Huey scowled and snagged his shoulders, pulling Riley down before he could make it off his bed.

“Shut up,” he muttered as he covered the cotton in the antiseptic and dabbed at the nearest scrape. It was the first thing he’d said since Riley had come back from his fight with Butch. Riley hissed but otherwise remained silent. He could sense the anger radiating off Huey’s skin and he knew that one wrong comment might get him even more bruises than he was already sporting. And the ones he had were enough, thanks very much. Even so, he itched to move, squirm, anything to diffuse the tension in the room. A silently fuming Huey in your blind spot was just _asking_ for trouble and the knot of nervousness and anxiety in his stomach was twisting tighter and tighter with every second that passed. Fingers brushed over his shoulder and stopped on his arm to press lightly on a bruise there. Riley flinched.

“Careful nigga! Damn,” he hissed, whipping his head around to face Huey. He regretted it almost as soon as it happened as a sharp pain flared up in his side from where he’d landed hard. He winced. Huey’s face darkened and he reached for the hem of Riley’s tank top. “What’chu doin?!” he barked, moving to block his hand but his arm was immobilized before it even got out of his lap.

“Shut _up_ Riley,” Huey growled as he pulled the clothing out of the way to inspect the skin underneath. There was an ugly purple bruise blossoming there and Huey huffed, exasperated. “The hell _happened_ to you, did you even _try_ to fight back?” he snarled, yanking the tank top off in one, harsh movement. Riley bristled.

“Yeah I fought back nigga! What’chu think I just stood there and let him beat up on me?! You think I’m some kinda punk ass bitch?!” he yelled as he smacked away the hands restraining him and swung his body off the bed. He didn’t have to sit here and listen to this bullshit, there were more important things to worry about. “It ain’t like you care anyway Huey, you wasn’t even there!” Riley’s fists were shaking he wanted to hit his brother so bad but he already knew how that would end and he had too many bruises to do much damage anyway. Instead he swiveled hard and made to leave the room, literally inches from the threshold before a hand reached out and slammed the door in his face. “Wha-?!” he shouted, pissed, then abruptly cutoff at the murderous glare on Huey’s face.

“You. Didn’t. Tell. Me.” Huey hissed, suddenly much closer than Riley remembered. He’d somehow managed to get across the bed and to the door in the brief span of time it had taken just for the other boy to turn his body. Riley swallowed hard and took a step back, hands up and at the ready, as Huey advanced toward him, crowding him into the corner between the closet and wall. “If you had _told_ me, I would have _been_ there,” he growled, just as Riley’s back touched the wall. “If you had _asked_ , I would’ve gotten the chain _for_ you.” Huey’s chest pressed up against Riley’s wary hands, pushing them back until they touched the boy’s chest and there was barely any space between them. “But you did neither of those things – just like you _ALWAYS_ do – and now all that’s left for me to do is treat the wounds.” He was looming over him now, the shadows from his afro putting them both in near darkness, and so close that Riley could feel every breath passing between them. Riley felt a drop of sweat roll down his exposed back. “I don’t like to treat your wounds,” Huey muttered.

They stood there for a second, barely moving. Huey’s chest expanded a little, pushing against Riley’s hands and pressing him just a little further into the wall, then contracted but Riley couldn’t breathe. Heat was creeping up his neck, making him lightheaded, and another bead of sweat was rolling slowly down his back and he could feel the goosebumps on his skin – knew Huey could see them too – and Huey was looking right at him, had been for who knows how long, and finally Riley had to look away. He felt the exhale against his neck and looked up just in time to see Huey’s smug face relax and lose some of the anger that had made his jaw clench. Riley tensed. If Huey thought he was gonna make fun of him…But he didn’t. He took a step back, paused, then another until there was actually room to move between them. The silence stretched a little longer and just when he thought they might be in the middle of another staring contest, Huey spoke.

“Don’t do that again,” he said, shaking his head. And then he turned, opened the door, and left the room, making sure to close the door behind him. Riley stared after him. He was pretty sure his eyes had never been so wide before in his life. He reached a shaking hand up to rub at his eyelids, forcing them to shut, then looked around the room, shifting his weight from foot to foot. Huey was probably downstairs now, reading his book like nothing had happened. Not that anything _had_ happened. He’d just been surprised was all. He rolled his shoulders and shook out his arms, trying to get rid of the tingling feelings in his spine. At least he’d managed to get most of his wounds treated before Huey had…done whatever he’d done.

“Gay ass niggah,” he muttered under his breath kicking a pile of his clothes out of the way before he went to the door. No way was he gonna let Huey tell him what to do; he’s Young Reezy, he goes where he wants to go. He hesitated at the door knob, then turned. Even so, it was definitely too soon to confront Huey again….maybe he’d just climb out of the window instead.


End file.
